guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell's Precipice (mission)
Category:Missions Mission Objectives Stop the Lich from destroying the world. *Disable the Titan Portals. *Destroy the Lich. Primary The mission itself is straightforward, but requires much preparation. Your main foes in this mission will be the Burning Titans, which you first met at the end of the previous mission. Unlike that docile creature, which you probably dispatched quickly, these Burning Titans are trouble. They inflict massive damage, and when destroyed, a Risen Ashen Hulk rises in their place. When that is destroyed, a pair of warrior creatures spawn: a Hand of the Titans and a Fist of the Titans. In addition, members of your party adjacent to these monsters will burn and suffer health degeneration. A typical battle will consist of fighting a few of these creatures, but each battle will drag on for a long time, as each creature breaks into smaller creatures. Tip 1: It is imperative that you tackle the Titans and their spawns one by one. Good party organization is very important. If every couple of members fight a different monster, you'll end up with four or five Hands and Fists running around, and they will be tough to beat. Instead, focus on a Burning Titan, break it down to a Hulk, then break that down to a Hand and a Fist, dispatch them, then move on to the next Hulk or Titan. Tip 2: It is useful to have a Ranger who has Winter, as it turns all elemental damage to cold; everything in this mission is weak against cold damage. Tip 3: Remind your Elementalists to not bring their fire attacks (unless someone has Winter). Also, Warriors should use normal weapons (or, better yet, icy weapons like Icy Dragon Sword), instead of their beloved Fiery Dragon Swords. Tip 4: Remind your Warriors to bring some damage-soaking/health-enhancing skills/spells like Endure Pain. The Titans can dish out lots of damage in a hurry, as can the Portal Wraiths at the end. To give your Monks time to heal you, you need these protections. Tip 5: Surprisingly, the Necromancer's Well of Blood works well on this mission. It can be used when the Risen Ash Hulks die and the Fists/Hands of the Titans appear. Depending on how many points the Necromancer has in Blood Magic, this can negate the effects of burning on the players, which will free up a lot of energy for the Monks. It's also useful on the imps that are running about. At first glance you would think there are not many corpses to exploit, but in fact there are quite a few. When you start the mission, just follow the path on the map in red. Beware of overlapping patrols of Sparks of the Titans, as they are easy to dispatch in small numbers but can be devastating in large groups. Continue on your path until you get to point 2 on the map, which is guarded by two Ashen Hulks. Make sure to lure them away up the path from which you came, because the pool of lava to your right will spawn quite a large number of Hands and Fists and also two Bosses (fortunately one-by-one or in small groups only). They will walk by and gather in the area around the portals. Lure them away and take them out one or two at a time. If you do this effectively, you can clear out the whole area, and be left with only one large patrol, which moves in front of the three portals (points A, B and C) you want to destroy. You can either: * Time the patrol and destroy the portals after they leave, tackling only the Portal Wraiths. * Lure the patrol and engage it. Then destroy the portals at your leisure. After destroying the portals, you will see a cutscene where the Lich Lord will seem to be having a good time; he will then introduce you to Undead Prince Rurik. The key here is not to panic. If you stay where you are or back off a bit, you will be attacked by four Hands. Call them out one target at a time, and you should be fine. Next, either lure the four Fists on the other side of the ramp, or just have a Ranger lure Rurik himself off the ramp down to you (he has two Sparks with him). Rurik takes a lot of damage but is not a big threat. Make sure to kill the two Sparks and you will be off to another cut scene. If you kill Rurik and the Sparks, the Fists will go away. Now, cross the bridge and go full circle back to where you began. There, at the bloodstone, you will confront the Lich Lord. You must kill him on the very center of the bloodstone to charge the Soul Batteries and close the Door of Komalie. If you kill him anywhere else, even a single step off the center, he will revive with full health. He is not an overpowering foe, but he does a few annoying things that make killing him harder than it otherwise would be: * He summons two Hands each time he revives after being killed somewhere other than the dead center of the bloodstone. You should leave him alone for a minute and concentrate on eliminating them. If you are not careful, they can cut through your rear and destroy your spellcasters and monks. You must also take caution of the two Hands wandering the area beyond the bloodstone, and avoid agroing them. * He teleports himself to the middle of the lava next to the bloodstone and then walks back to the center. This gives him a respite from the beating he is taking. * He teleports members of your party randomly into the lava. With a little bit of organization and focus, he can be taken out. The best advice is to deal with him quickly and not be overwhelmed by the Hands and Fists he spawns. Bonus Acquiring the bonus in this mission is actually harder than doing it. To acquire the bonus, you need to follow the green path to point 1 on the map. At the point where the green path splits from the red one, you will encounter a Burning Titan and a Titan Boss who will walk towards you, shouting strange words ("S-h-i-t-h Mal Hacto!"). This will summon all mobs from the immediate surrounding area to their position, clearing the path towards the bonus. Just make sure to stay well away from the, now very strong, group of opponents, who will slowly wander southeast. At point 1, you will find a Burning Titan, and an Ancient Seer who will give you the bonus. You need to take it slowly; make sure to take out the group of Hulks and Sparks in front before getting near to the Burning Titan and the Seer. Do not rush for the Seer. Upon approaching, the Seer will engage the Burning Titan. Although the Titan doesn't fight back, the Seer will take damage from burning. If you don't take care of the group of Hulks and Sparks before this happens, the Seer will very likely die. Speak with the Seer and you will get the bonus objective. Tip: It is safer (for the Seer) to follow the red path and then go back up to point 1, instead of going along the green path. This path is protected by a boss, but will allow you to face the Titan guarding the Seer alone, and even lure it away from her. Note: If you let the Seer die, you will not receive credit for the bonus, even if you kill the Armageddon Lords. When you have acquired the bonus, you will find three Armageddon Lords in the pool of lava next to point 2. Their damage-dealing capacity is very impressive, but they drop quite quickly, so make sure to concentrate your attacks. As the Armageddon Lords are not bosses, you can expect them to have the usual chain of spawning (Armaggedon Lord → Risen Ashen Hulk → Hand/Fist of the Titans) after they are defeated. Beware of the spawning Fists and Hands that come out from the same lava pool and head to the portals. They can make an easy fight much more difficult. You cannot lure the Armageddon Lords very far away, so make sure the coast is clear before taking them on. Bosses and Elite Skills The following Titan bosses occur randomly before or on the bonus path (point 1), or near points A, B or C. There is no monk boss in this mission. Scelus Prosum: Mind Burn Moles Quibus: Panic Maligo Libens: Aura of the Lich Valetudo Rubor: Greater Conflagration Toritudo Probo: Eviscerate At point D, the players encounter: Undead Prince Rurik: Hundred Blades Additional Notes The players will be in Droknar's Forge at the completion of this mission.